Treachery - Emperor's Hand
by General Maraxus
Summary: Fifteen years since Order 66. The Empire reigns across the galaxy through its vast war machine. Fearing the survival of Jedi hiding in the most remote regions Emperor Palpatine has trained a select group of those gifted with the Force to be his agents and ensure his will is carried out. Barriss and Ahsoka are now members of the Emperor's Hand. Their first targets, Kanan and Ezra.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Star Wars Rebels, I claim my story etc. Enjoy.**

Data entry found in rebel hideout following raid.

 **Fifteen years have passed since the Republic was replaced by the Galactic Empire under** **Emperor Palpatine. His war machine has complete control over the galaxy and all forms of resistance have been crushed. Following the most recent attempt at such resistance prompted the Emperor to introduce the newly promoted Grand Moff Tarkin as the ruling governor of the Outer Rim and all its operations.**

 **During the rise of the emperor a network of agents was secretly trained. They are of unknown origins but have become known throughout the empire as the Emperor's Hand. Many speculate that these are beings with powers similar to those of the now extinct Jedi who wisely chose to serve the empire and have been granted the official title of Inquisitors to oversee the emperor's will on sensitive matters.**

 **This is a lie. The Jedi are not extinct. They are in hiding awaiting the day to return and lead a rebellion against the empire. Stay strong fellow rebels.**

 **(CORUSCANT/NIGHT/IMPERIAL MILITARY BAR)**

"I cannot believe you talked me into this." Barriss muttered as she followed Ahsoka into the cantina reserved for members of the glorious Imperial military.

The Togruta grinned slyly at her Mirialan companion, "We've been training for years I doubt they'll care if we have an occasional night of fun. What's the point in being Sith if you can't do whatever you like?"

"I thought the point was to be all powerful and form an empire out of creatures that will worship you."

"That too."

Heads turned all around them as they made their way across to the bar. In addition to being a human dominated empire it also was mostly male soldiers and officers, women were rare, female aliens almost non-existent to wear the uniform. Not to say that certain females hadn't proved themselves every bit as capable as the men.

"Like Daala." Ahsoka muttered to herself.

Barriss looked at her quizzically, "Tarkin's apprentice?"

"Yeah." The Togruta gave a small smile at the last encounter with the woman. She had been discovered by Tarkin after beating him in online strategy games, then proceeded to beat him in person and be offered the rank of admiral.

"Haven't heard from her in a while." Barriss sat down at the bar, ignoring the stares of the men beside her, "Where did she get appointed?"

"The assignment is highly confidential." Ahsoka sighed and examined the drinks list, "Or as Tarkin said 'Need to know only.' I guess we don't need to know."

A server droid rolled along behind the bar, "What can I get you?"

"Two Sonic Screwdrivers." Ahsoka answered before Barriss could speak.

"You got it." The droid moved away to fetch their order.

"Ahsoka!" Barriss hissed quietly.

She grinned, "Relax, what's the worst that cou-"

A hand firmly covered her mouth and the owner of that hand fixed a steely glare on her, "Do not say that line. Ever."

Ahsoka nodded compliantly with a serious expression on her face until Barriss retracted her hand, "Okay. We'll just have a few drinks."

"One."

"Maybe order some of these soldiers to accompany us."

"Not a chance."

"Then go have some fun."

"We're due back at the facility for midnight training sessions."

Ahsoka frowned glumly, "I forgot about that."

"You know how important this is." Barriss reached out to summon her drink from the droid as it returned. The glass flew through the air and into her grasp, gaining her an admiring grin from several onlookers, "Once we have completed our training then we can start getting proper assignments and missions."

"Just like our days as Jedi, only this time we're not fighting an army, just rebels and political enemies along with a few gangs." Ahsoka lifted her drink, "To the Empire!"

"To the Empire!" everyone in the cantina lifted their drinks to toast.

Just as her lips were about to touch the rim of her glass Ahsoka's comlink beeped. With a sigh of impatience she lowered her untouched drink and answered, "Yes?"

" _Agent Tano, you and Agent Offee are to report to the Imperial Palace, immediately. A situation has developed that requires your insight."_ The voice of Governor Tarkin was unmistakeable.

Resisting the urge to strangle someone, Ahsoka put on her most compliant tone reserved for addressing Imperial officers of high rank, "Agent Tano here, message understood. We are on our way."

Barriss smirked, "So much for our night out."

"If this isn't a code red I'll strangle the human." The Togruta muttered darkly as she led the way out of the cantina.

 **(IMPERIAL PALACE)**

The temple that once was the home of the Jedi Order now stood as the Galactic Empire's ultimate base of operations and resident of the Emperor himself.

After being cleared by security the two non-humans ascended in a turbolift whilst discussing the summons.

"I heard that Tarkin was sent to the Outer Rim," Barriss starred out of the glass turbolift at the surrounding city illuminated by lights in the night, "Some sort of construction project."

Ahsoka shrugged and likewise starred out at the immense city that spanned the entire planet, "Then why is he on Coruscant? Last time we spoke it was at his promotion to Moff, then he vanished."

"Didn't you ask Lord Vader?"

"I did, he said that it was a project that would ensure the complete and utter security of the Empire's grip on the galaxy." Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "Humans are so dramatic."

The doors opened and both women adopted the calm and mature expressions of professional agents of the empire as they stepped out. Waiting for them was a pair of red clad royal guards and a Chagrian in an ornate robe with a staff in hand.

"Speaker." Ahsoka inclined her head to the Emperor's aide.

Mas Amedda inclined his head slightly, "Agents, this way." He turned to lead the way.

"We were given no details of this summons." Barriss kept one eye on the royal guards as the group moved along the hallways towards the Emperor's office.

"Nor should you have been." The Chagrian replied, "It is a rather delicate matter."

Both women cautiously gripped their lightsabers.

Once they arrived at the room however they found Vader waiting for them and both straightened up in the presence of their long-time ally.

"Lord Vader." Ahsoka and Barriss bowed respectfully.

He nodded silently, save for the ominous hiss of his respirator, "Come."

Amedda and the royal guards remained outside as the three Sith entered the office. Seated at the desk was Grand Moff Tarkin who glanced around at their arrival with a thin smile.

On the other side of the desk and almost hidden beneath a cloak was Emperor Palpatine, or Darth Sidious to those who knew the truth, which was comprised of the people in that office.

"Agents, Lord Vader." The wizened and scarred face twisted into a revolting smile at their approach, "Your timing is impeccable."

Vader stopped and bowed his head deeply, Ahsoka and Barriss did likewise, "Master."

"Inform them of what you have just brought before me." The Emperor gestured at Tarkin.

He cleared his throat, "Outer Rim Imperial bases and outposts have been raided and ambushed frequently by a recurring band of fugitives. While normally this would be a matter for the Imperial Security Bureau to handle, this transmission changed the situation."

A hologram of a human adorned in ISB combat armour flickered into life from a projector.

" _This is Agent Kallus reporting. During my investigation into this group of fugitives I encountered two humans of particular interest. The younger displayed above human agility and reflexes, and the elder was skilled in the use of a lightsaber. My analysis, a Jedi and his apprentice."_

The hologram faded and silence fell on the five gathered in the room. Vader's breathing even seemed quieter in the wake of this revelation.

"Jedi." Barriss snarled, "How did they survive Order 66?"

Emperor Palpatine steepled his fingers, "Not all gifted with the Force were taken in by the Jedi. It is possible that the younger aged possessing this gift, as for the master, he must have been taught in the ways of the Jedi Code." His face darkened, "There are still some Jedi at large in the galaxy to this day. If word spread about Jedi aiding rebel movements it could create larger attempts to resist the Empire."

"We need to crush their hope." Ahsoka's yellow eyes narrowed, "We need to find and execute these Jedi publicly."

Barriss nodded slowly, "But we must move cautiously, to give these rebels too much attention will only promote them in the eyes of the people as beacons of hope."

"Which is why you will be leading this investigation." The Emperor leaned forward with his hands resting on his desk, "Lord Vader and Moff Tarkin have their own mission to deal with. As of this moment you both shall receive the rank of Inquisitor."

Ahsoka and Barriss exchanged looks of confusion and delight before facing their leader and bowing deeply, "Thank you, master."

"Agent Kallus will be your liaison with ISB." He continued, "Work with him to hunt down these rebels and the Jedi."

Both rose from their bow and made assurances that they would not rest until the enemies of the Empire were eliminated.

"Good," the Emperor smiled, "But to hunt these criminals you will need a ship. One has been prepared and is waiting for you at the military spaceport. I trust that it will be more than sufficient for your first official mission for the Empire. You may leave."

As they marched from the room Ahsoka and Barriss sensed pride emitting from Vader, and a sense of approval from Tarkin. The Emperor himself was shrouded in shadows, but they were reasonably certain he wanted them to succeed.

"Our own ship." Barriss remarked as they descended in the turbolift, "I wonder what make it will be?"

"I hope it's not something too big." Ahsoka cupped her chin, "Something small and fast."

 **(IMPERIAL SPACEPORT)**

"Welcome, Inquisitors." An officer bowed his head respectfully as they approached, "I am-"

Ahsoka interrupted him with a glare, "Just show us our ship."

The man paled quickly and hurriedly indicated a waiting speeder. Once they were seated within it accelerated through the spaceport docking bays, passing immense sized Star Destroyers, frigates, escorts, and several corvettes before arriving at a much more secluded docking bay.

"The vessel has been carefully prepared for you." The officer opened the speeder door for them nervously, "A crew has been provided along with-"

He was cut off as Barriss raised her hand. The human started clutching at his throat and gasping frantically.

"You are not selling us a ship." The Mirialan told him calmly, "Cease talking unless we ask for it. Understood?"

The man nodded rapidly and she released him. As the man collapsed onto his knees inhaling deeply the docking bay door opened and the ship was at last presented.

"Oh kriff." Ahsoka swore in wonder.

"Fury." Barriss blinked slowly as though she couldn't believe her eyes.

The intimidating vessel was a _Fury_ -class Interceptor. A vessel for Sith from the days of the Sith Empire designed for complete eradication of their enemies. Two streamline wings beside the main body of the ship with blast-resistant hull armour and strike foils to enhance their speed and manoeuvrability. Sublight engines to allow pursuit of other vessels, heavy laser cannons with lock-on capabilities to track moving targets, and between the powerful wings was a red tinted cockpit window with heavily reinforced shielding that looked like an eye fixed on whatever poor soul that tried to run from it.

Standing at the access ramp of the ship was a team of a pilot, co-pilot, a gunner, a communications officer, and four stormtroopers.

"Are you still alive?" Barriss casually asked the officer she recently choked with the Force.

"Yes?" he replied uncertainly.

"Good." She walked towards the ship, "Make certain we are cleared for departure."

Ahsoka snorted in amusement as the human hurried away, "What shall we call our new ship?"

"We are agents of the Emperor hunting fugitives… what about _Huntress_?"

"Works for me." Ahsoka strode over to their crew, "I am Inquisitor Tano, this is Inquisitor Offee. You will address us with the respect due or you will be put off this ship, while it is flying. Am I clear?"

"Yes Inquisitor!" they chanted.

"Prepare for take-off." Ahsoka jerked her head at the ramp and watched them ascend into the ship, "I'm looking forward to this." She added to Barriss.

"As am I." the Mirialan smiled.

With confidence surging between them the two women boarded their vessel. Moments later it lifted up from the docking bay and rapidly accelerated into the sky of Coruscant before climbing out of orbit and engaging its hyperdrive. _Huntress_ blasted into hyperspace to begin its hunt for the rebels and the Jedi.

 **And so the new journey begins. Yes this will follow events of Star Wars: Rebels, a show which I will admit is not as bad as I first expected it to be, though it lacks the same grand power of the Clone Wars series which featured massive battles both on multiple planets and in space. Ahsoka and Barriss will be replacing the Inquisitor who is quite an impressive villain despite his inability to actually kill the rebels.**

 **Anyway, please review and I'll see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

' _Thoughts'_

" _Verbal speech via communication devices"_

 **(TIME/LOCATION CHANGE)**

 **Just to clarify this story is a sequel to my other story "Treachery" which covers how Ahsoka and Barriss ended up working for the Empire in case you were curious. Anyway, I do not own Star Wars Rebels, nor Clone Wars, I claim my story and that is that. Enjoy.**

 **(LOTHAL/ORBIT)**

The _Huntress_ emerged from hyperspace and accelerated towards the planet. The rebels had been spotted recently on the surface and Agent Kallus was attempting to track their movements. Both Inquisitors had decided to visit the Empire's ruling authority on this planet to make certain of their full cooperation in the investigation.

"Who is in charge of this place?" Ahsoka asked the pilot as their ship was cleared to approach the city.

He brought up a screen, "Minister Tua, appointed here to oversee Lothal's conversion to an Imperial production planet. Apart from minor resistance primarily the majority of the planet has accepted Imperial rule, though they don't seem enthusiastic about it."

The Togruta smirked, "Well, maybe we can change that."

"We are here for one reason, Ahsoka." Barriss appeared in the doorway, "We are here to hunt down these Jedi and eliminate them."

Ahsoka looked over her shoulder at the Mirialan, "Doesn't mean we have to ignore civil unrest."

" _Attention,_ Huntress _,"_ a communication arrived from traffic control, _"You are cleared to land at the Imperial headquarters, Docking Bay One. Confirm."_

The pilot flicked a switch, "Confirmed, Docking Bay One. Inform the Minister that the Inquisitors wish to meet her."

" _She has been informed and will be waiting for your arrival. Traffic Control out."_

Ahsoka turned to stare through the cockpit window as the ship descended towards the city, "Do we have to be nice to her?"

"As long as she is loyal to the Empire." Barriss replied, "If that changes…"

Ahsoka grinned.

 **(LOTHAL/CAPITAL CITY/IMPERIAL HEADQUARTERS/DOCKING BAY ONE)**

A squad of troops lined up on parade to greet them along with Agent Kallus and Minister Tua, who seemed caught between nervousness and intrigue.

"Inquisitors Tano and Offee." She greeted warmly, "Welcome to Lothal."

Ahsoka gave an exasperated look, _'Oh great,'_ she thought, _'She's one of those types of Imperials.'_

"I am certain that with your assistance these rebels will soon be brought to justice." The woman smiled widely, "Rest assured that any resources you should require will be met."

Barriss looked past her to Kallus, "Have you found anything worth reporting so far?"

He nodded sharply, "We have identified some of the rebels and their vessels. Lothal seems to be their hub for operations despite occurrences on other worlds. Unfortunately they are very skilled at evading our searches. If I had more troops we could do full sweeps, but-"

"But we don't want to give them any publicity." Ahsoka finished, "Very true. The last thing we need is for word to get out about a small group of rebels teamed with Jedi resisting Imperial rule."

"Is it true then?" Tua asked, "That these rebels do indeed have a Jedi on their side?"

"That is what we are here to find out." Ahsoka strode past her, "And deal with them so you can get back to fulfilling Grand Moff Tarkin's five-year plan for this backwater planet."

Minister Tua hurried after her, "I do wish you had arrived sooner. There has been a string of further attacks by these criminals. They stole a supply of ion disruptors and-"

"Rest assured, Minister." Barriss slid smoothly between the woman and Ahsoka, her yellow eyes gleaming through the shadow of her hood, "We are here to deal with the situation. You focus on the running of this planet."

Tua's shoulders relaxed slightly, "I am sure you are more than capable of handling them." Her smile returned, "Agent Kallus is preparing an update for you at the command centre."

"Well then," Barriss smiled politely, "Good day to you, Minister."

Ahsoka waited till the human and her escort had left before folding her arms, "I don't like her."

"Which is why, when it comes to interactions with her," Barriss smirked, "I shall be the one."

The two Inquisitors left the hanger, following their trooper escort to the command centre, "What do you make of these attacks?" Ahsoka asked as they walked.

"Small, crude, they probably view themselves as resistance fighters, taking what equipment they can from the Empire and selling it to criminals or giving supplies to the less fortunate." Barriss answered coldly, "They lack the numbers and weaponry to attack major targets so they settle for being a pain in the side." She turned her head to look at Ahsoka, "A pitiful little band that steals a few crates of weapons and thinks itself victorious."

The escort stepped aside to stand guard as the two Inquisitors entered the command centre where Agent Kallus was intently studying a news report concerning recent rebel activity. He looked up at their arrival and straightened to attention.

"Inquisitors," he greeted formally, "We have a new lead on the rebels."

Ahsoka nodded, "Proceed."

He indicated the news report, "Prior to your arrival a TIE fighter was stolen by the Lasat and the Jedi learner and used to engage a convey led by Supplymaster Lyst. The fighter's locater beacon was disabled and we've counted it as a loss. However, we are going to exploit the attention they generated."

With great interest Barriss lowered her head to watch the report, "Agent Kallus, I believe you have intrigued me."

The news report, being beamed on the holonet, vanished to be replaced with the image of a man as the broadcast was hacked.

" _This is senator-in-exile Gall Travis. I bring more news the Empire doesn't want you to hear."_

Ahsoka folded her arms, "The reason you aren't attempting to override this hack?"

"Travis is a proud member of the Empire who uses this image as a resistance sympathiser to locate, and then destroy rebel cells." Agent Kallus smirked, "It has been quite an effective method to identify our enemies."

" _One of the Republic's greatest peacekeepers, Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, is alive."_ The image changed to a Mirialan in shackles being escorted by stormtroopers.

Barriss didn't react to the image of her former master but Ahsoka could sense that somewhere within the shadows of her past she remembered being a loyal Padawan. Then a sudden chill emitted from Barriss as the dark side swept away any doubt.

" _She is being imprisoned unlawfully somewhere in the Stygian system. As citizens, we demand the Emperor produce Master Unduli, and grant her a fair trial for the entire-"_ the transmission was cut off and Imperial broadcasts resumed with apologies for the interruption.

Ahsoka and Agent Kallus both fixed their eyes on Barriss as she straightened up. It didn't take a Force gifted individual to work out something was wrong.

"I stand corrected, Agent Kallus." The Mirialan turned her eyes on the man, "You have impressed me."

He bowed his head briefly, almost in relief, "Thank you, Inquisitor. The rebels, and these Jedi, will not pass an opportunity such as this. We expect they will act quickly for fear the Empire will move the prisoner after this information leak. The Spire prison on Stygian Prime is making preparations as we speak to maintain that assumption."

Ahsoka tapped her comlink to contact her ship, "This is Inquisitor Tano, prepare for immediate take-off. We are on our way."

"No," Barriss raised a hand, "I shall handle this, alone."

Agent Kallus took a step back as Ahsoka turned sharply, "Barriss?"

"I have seen the future, Ahsoka." She closed her eyes, "A vision of the Force. I saw the Jedi in a cell with my former master's body. I saw their fear as I defeated them. You were not there, Ahsoka. This is a task I must undertake."

The Togruta narrowed her eyes aggressively, "I do not take orders from you, Barriss. Why should you alone take the pleasure in crushing these rebels?"

"Because in my vision they were defeated by me alone." She replied calmly, "Which means something transpired to lead you away from the confrontation."

"We'll see about that." Ahsoka pointed at the door, "But I am coming with you. Then we'll see what happens."

Barriss smiled sinisterly, "As you wish."

 **(STYGIAN SYSTEM/STYGIAN PRIME/SPIRE/COMMAND CENTRE)**

As incredible as it seemed that is exactly what happened.

Luminara's body had been placed in a cell with an active hologram of her pacing to lure in the Jedi, who remarkably infiltrated the facility without setting off any alarms.

But as skilled as these rebels were they lacked proper skill with the Force, skill that Barriss had perfected to conceal her true self within the heart of the Jedi Temple itself from even the Jedi Council.

She watched the older Jedi use the Force to manipulate the guards into leaving their post. She watched as he and his padawan entered the cell. She strode to the door in time to see the hologram fade inside the containment capsule holding the long dead body of her former master. The surprise and fear emitting from the older Jedi was delightful. They still had no sense of her presence.

"What happened to her?" the padawan asked, "I don't understand."

"No?" Barriss asked clearly as she stepped into the cell, "It doesn't seem complicated."

Both Jedi turned to her with a mixture of apprehension and surprise.

"I am Inquisitor Offee." She smiled, drinking in their fear, "Welcome to the Spire."

The Jedi mentor ignited his lightsaber and the blue glow illuminated the cell as the door slid shut behind Barriss.

"Yes, Luminara Unduli perished with the Republic." Barriss spared a glance at the capsule while lowering her hood, "But apparently the remains are still useful to us." She casually leaned against the wall with her arms folded.

The padawan triggered his communicator, "Spectre Three, come in. It's a trap." The only reply was static.

"No reinforcements, I'm afraid." She turned her attention to the older Jedi, she could sense he was seconds from attacking, "And that means you will both face the wrath of the Empire."

The Jedi charged, his lightsaber swinging for her head. She slid to the side, faster than the human eye could see and snapped her hand up in a claw. The Jedi's lightsaber tore from his grip and flew into hers, "Is that the best you can do?"

"How?" the Jedi was stunned, "Who are you?"

"I am a Hand of the Emperor." She lifted her other hand and the Jedi lifted off the floor and slammed into the ceiling, "I serve as an enforcer of his will." She dropped the Jedi and tossed his lightsaber to him, "You should be aware that you have no chance of defeating me."

The Jedi got back to his feet, lightsaber in hand but did not ignite it, "Wait, I know you." He frowned, "Offee… Barriss Offee." He looked up, "You betrayed the Jedi Order, and your master." He glanced briefly at the capsule."

"I did not betray the Jedi Order," she sneered, "I embraced that it had already fallen and so had we. Why continue fighting the dark side when we already had become part of it?"

The Jedi's lightsaber ignited.

"You really don't listen, do you?" she ignited her own crimson bladed weapon, "Do you think that a briefly trained apprentice and a child with no proper training at all could stand against someone of my experience and power?"

The padawan fired a quick series of energy shot from a wrist mounted catapult that drew the attention of her blade to block them. The older Jedi saw an opening and charged.

Barriss twirled, her cloak lifting off the ground to blind the Jedi from his target. Then her foot lifted and kicked the lightsaber from his hand up into the air. She continued her spin around him and turned her foot to kick him in the back so that he fell onto the cell steps beside his apprentice. She casually caught the lightsaber as it fell, "Clearly, you cannot."

The padawan fired more shots from his catapult and she deflected them with ease, "Is that really all you've got?"

"Well, I've got that." The padawan gestured to a thermal detonator planted at the door.

Both Jedi ducked to the side as the explosive detonated. The force of the explosion opened the door and sent a shockwave directly at Barriss. She channelled the Force to shield herself but in doing so was forced to relinquish the Jedi's lightsaber as he called it from her hand.

When the shockwave dissipated and the smoke cleared both master and padawan were gone, though she could hear their running footsteps and sense their terror.

She pursued.

 **(COMMAND CENTRE)**

Ahsoka watched on monitors as troopers rushed to seal off the route the rebels had entered by. It was so obvious that they would seek the least guarded way into the facility and hope to use it as an escape route. But now that the trap was sprung there would be no escape short of a fleet of ships.

"Inquisitor Tano," an officer hastened to her side, "Shall we dispatch forces to assist Inquisitor Offee?"

She turned her attention to the view of Barriss effortlessly dealing with the Jedi in the hallways. Her lightsaber was only used for necessary defence as Barriss primarily dodged her opponent's attacks or used the Force to fight. Were her opponent more skilled he would try to break through her defence as, while Barriss was proficient in lightsaber use in many forms, she was stronger in the Force and used it as her weapon. Ahsoka on the other hand preferred to use her lightsaber in combat with the Force providing added strength, speed, and instincts.

"I doubt that she will require help." She sighed impatiently, "Why did he have to pick now of all times?"

Right before she had been about to go down to the cell she was informed that a priority message from Coruscant was being sent and she was to receive it. This meant that while Barriss was dealing with the Jedi she had to wait for a call.

"I guess her vision was correct about me not being there." She muttered.

The rebels were in full retreat from the facility, and heading for the external landing platform.

"Seal the doors." Ahsoka ordered, "Complete lockdown."

She watched the doors begin to close throughout the prison. The rebels had regrouped in the hanger. A Lasat and a Mandalorian in unusually colourful armour had joined them. Barriss didn't appear to be any hurry as she pursued, casually forcing open each door she encountered as she closed on the hanger.

"Inquisitor," the communications officer looked up from her console, "We've lost our communications. The external transmitter has been destroyed."

Ahsoka could feel the beginning of the sour taste of failure creeping up her throat. She looked at the monitors.

The two Jedi were standing in front of the hanger door, hands outstretched. Barriss was still casually walking towards the hanger, with only two doors between her and the rebels. Outside, on the platform, three squads of stormtroopers lined up in the event the door was opened.

And it did. The massive door slid open and the rebels surged forward as the troopers opened fire. The older Jedi's lightsaber flashed to deflect fire while the Lasat, the Mandalorian, and the younger Jedi returned fire and started cutting down the stormtroopers.

"Hurry up, Barriss." Ahsoka muttered.

The Mirialan had only one door between her and the hanger while the rebels had now trapped themselves on the landing platform with no-where to run.

"Uh, Inquisitor." Her assistant pointed to the external monitor, "We have incoming."

Her eyes stared at the monitor, "You cannot be serious."

The rebel's smaller ship had lifted into view off the platform, accompanied by a pack of winged creatures native to the planet. The stormtroopers attempted to shoot the rebel vessel but that only seemed to provoke the creatures that swooped down to begin decimating the Imperial forces while the rebels ran for their ship which was targeting the parked TIE fighters.

"Blast them out of the sky." Ahsoka ordered.

The external anti-air gun swivelled and unleashed heavy bolts of energy at the aerial attackers. Two of the creatures fell quickly to the turret while the others and the rebel ship increased their speed to avoid the fire.

Just as it seemed the rebels only escape route was finished the Mandalorian hurtled a detonator at the turret and it erupted in flames.

Barriss paced onto the platform, her lightsaber clearly visible. She reached out a hand and one of the creatures suddenly was flung against the cliff face before plummeting from view. She continued towards the rebels as their ship hovered just off the platform for them to board.

"What are you doing, Barriss?" Ahsoka muttered.

Instead of attempting to stop them Barriss simply watched as they boarded their ship and flew away. Once the ship was gone from view she turned and strode back into the facility.

"I waited here all this time for a call and the communication tower gets destroyed," Ahsoka struggled not to break something as she left the command centre to go find Barriss and get some answers.

 **(HANGER BAY/HUNTRESS)**

While the crew were preparing the ship for take-off for their journey back to Lothal, Ahsoka confronted Barriss in her room.

The Mirialan was meditating on her knees when Ahsoka entered, "I suggest you control yourself." She said calmly before Ahsoka could speak.

Ahsoka flexed her fingers and gritted her teeth, "You let them escape. Don't even try to deny it. You could have killed those Jedi with ease. Why did you let them escape?"

"I am curious, Ahsoka." She replied, "No Jedi survived this long without being clever or resourceful. As you recall our orders are to either bring them to the dark side or to kill them. I wish to try the former."

"You do not speak for me." Ahsoka glared, "Friends we may be, Barriss, but the next time we encounter these rebels I will take the lead."

Still with her eyes closed and a tone of serenity Barriss smiled, "As you wish, but you may wish to calm yourself when we answer that call."

" _Inquisitors, there's a call incoming from Grand Moff Tarkin."_ The communications officer reported over the intercom.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes as her friend's smile widened, "I hate it when you do that."

The two Inquisitors made their way to the central gathering room of the ship where a large holo-terminal was already starting up. A life-sized image of Tarkin appeared, he did not look impressed.

" _Inquisitors,"_ his frown deepened, _"A report from the prison in the Stygian system indicates the rebels fell into the trap devised by Agent Kallus before escaping the facility despite the fact that both of you were stationed there. Is this correct?"_

"Yes, Governor Tarkin." Barriss stepped forward, "It is."

He stared at her, _"Would you explain how these rebels managed to accomplish that?"_

"I would not." She smiled politely, "This is a matter for us to attend to, you need not concern yourself."

Ahsoka didn't move her eyes from the hologram but she sent out a probing sense in the Force. It was most unlike Barriss to be disrespectful towards Tarkin. Her probe was met with assurance of answers and she returned her attention to the human.

" _I do not know what you are intending to do,"_ Tarkin lifted his chin slightly to look down at them, _"But you were sent to kill or capture these rebels and despite having them walk right into your trap you failed to do either. The Emperor wants this cell dealt with, I trust you do not intend to defy him?"_

"Of course not," Ahsoka stepped forward, partly to appease Tarkin and partly to prevent anymore conversation, "We assure you, we took this opportunity to identify the members of this cell and their capabilities. When next we meet them we shall be ready."

He didn't look completely assured, but his frown lessened slightly, _"Very well, send word once you have them, dead or alive."_ The hologram faded.

Ahsoka turned to Barriss, "Since when were you the arrogant one?"

"Don't misunderstand my intentions, Ahsoka," she seated herself on a chair beside the projector, "I admire the man of course, but he is not skilled in the arts of the Force. He does not understand the power that can be wielded from it. To him anything in his way is to be destroyed. We understand the ways of corrupting obstacles so they collapse upon themselves. These Jedi will join us and destroy their friends, or be destroyed."

Feeling the ship vibrate around them as it entered hyperspace Ahsoka allowed herself a moment of meditation as she sensed star systems pass, planets filled with life and energy. As Barriss said, only those gifted with the Force could understand its mysteries and the battle of the light and the dark. Even with most Jedi gone the light continued to fight back in the form of these Jedi and rebels. They needed to be eradicated before others rallied to join them in open rebellion against the Empire.

"We will find him, Ahsoka." Barriss announced, "But they will find him first."

The Togruta opened her mouth to ask for clarification but the communication officer chose that moment to address them over the intercom.

" _Inquisitors, Agent Kallus reports a male Rodian worker fitted with implants containing important Imperial production information on Lothal has gone missing and requests we join the hunt."_

Ahsoka stormed off at the smirk on her fellow Inquisitor's face.

 **It appears our Inquisitors have met the Jedi, well at least Barriss has. Ahsoka on the other hand has not got into a fight with them yet but rest assured her time will come.**

 **After watching Clone Wars and Rebels I always viewed Barriss as the more Force user of the two whereas Ahsoka fitted the fighter class. Barriss would be the supporting role while Ahsoka was the frontline warrior. This is why I had Barriss meet the Jedi first as Ahsoka would kill them then and there and that would kind of stop the story so I needed someone who would have the patience and connection with the Force to wait and see how powerful the Jedi are.**

 **Anyway, please review and I'll see you next time. Though when that will be I have no idea so please be patient.**


End file.
